


Snooping is a Terrible Idea

by thegoldenele



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I wrote this for school trust me if I didn't it would have so much more swearing and dark themes, Rated Teen purely because I swear a lot in the notes and shit, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldenele/pseuds/thegoldenele
Summary: Two teenagers go through a friend's belongings with... mixed results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I actually wrote this back in September. But I wanted to put something on this godforsaken profile, so here we go. I may or may not change parts of it to make it not complete shit.

¨Do you know what day it is?¨ I bounced into my friend's room.   
  ¨Sunday? And dude, why are you here right now? It's five in the morning!¨ She groggily replied

  ¨I woke up early! I thought it would a good day! It's ghost hunt day, Gold!¨”I giggled.

  ¨Snap! I almost forgot! Thanks, Pink!¨ as her dark eyes gleamed. We went back to my place and put our gear together. Gold and I had put our phones, salt, iron medallion, money, the EMF reader, and her wallet in the duffel bag before sunrise. The two of us hopped in her car and started looking for a place to investigate.

 ¨I heard there's a case about a missing fourteen year old girl with brown hair, light brown skin and brown eyes about your height.¨ Gold joked.

¨Ha ha, very funny. So, how about we check out the old bakery? There's bound to be something there.¨

 ¨ That seems a bit too cheery to have some ghosts in it, dude.¨

 ¨Okay, so what about,¨ I sighed flipping through the pages of our notebook, ¨Mystery´s place? That house is probably older than America! There's no way nothing couldn't be there.¨   
 ¨Sure, why not?” Gold replied, ¨Heading over there in three, two one!¨ Gold started pushing the speed limit to the old part of town.

 Within five minutes of a usually ten minute drive, we arrived at their house. A plaque on the front gate read ¨The residence of Kristen Jinx and¨. It looked like a few things had been scratched out, including the part of the sentence after the word ¨and¨! It looked like nobody was home, but we knocked anyway. Noone answered, so we went inside and started taking readings.

  Gold and I made our way down to their basement after no hits. We stumbled upon an old box with a strangely high EMF reading with a little piece of paper taped to it saying “DO NOT OPEN UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES! THAT MEANS YOU, REY AND MARX”

 ¨How would they know our last names? This paper looks ancient, like 200 years ancient, and the ink does too! The only way they would know it is if they had some kind of time travel ability or something. That´s as impossible as it would be to live on the sun!¨ She declared.

 ¨Hey, what if we open it? What could go wrong?¨ I questioned.   
 ¨First off, you know I take threats seriously. Second , you watch TV! Literally anything could go horribly wrong! For all you know, it could take us to a weird dimension where all of us have magical powers or something. You know that sentence is the biggest jinx there is!¨ She had replied.

 ¨Nothing went too wrong when we broke into that horse stable though ,right?¨    
 ¨Ruby. Are you serious? You took the horse home and it almost broke your dad´s guitar and it broke your sister's computer! And I had to pay for it so you wouldn't get caught! So no, It did in fact go extremely wrong! Four years later and my wallet still suffers from it,¨ Gold reminded, ¨And this is a creepy box in a creepy basement that´s in a house that was build two centuries ago! Like I said, it´s a ridiculous idea to open it!¨   
 Well, she was right about the horse thing. That was a full scale horse, this was just a box! Actually it wasn really full scale if I remember right. It was a pony, or a mini horse. Then again, she could be right! Though the powers thing sounds cool, I wouldn't want to deal with that forever!   
 ¨Dude, calm down! You're right about that, but this is just a stupid box, and the worst thing that could come from this is a few rat bites and scratches! Plus, we might find some cool old stuff!¨I said, in a tone that sounded nervous, as I was opening the box. The second it opened, there was a ringing in my ears that lasted a few seconds. Inside laid several old trinkets like a pair of old rings and an old book called ¨Love in a Time of War Among the Commoners¨, which is a book I'd never heard of until this point. There was also a note taped to the inside of the lid, but the handwriting was messy so I couldn't make it out. I asked Gold if she could.   
 ¨It looks like it says something like, ´ The key’s ridges are cutting my fingers but I couldn't let go. I can't let go. Ever.´¨ She read.   
  ¨Isn't that a little bit too, what's the word, specific for you saying something like?¨ I questioned. I hoped she wouldn´t get mad at me for saying that. 

 ¨It was a joke, dude. Chill.  Anyway, what´s this stupid key they're talking about? Wait. Doesn't that look like Kristen´s handwrit-¨ Her sentence was cut short as she realized there was a tall figure standing behind her. ¨They're right behind me, aren't they?¨

  ¨Yes, I am. Morgan, Ruby, what are you doing down here?¨ Mystery asked as they noticed the box, ¨It looks to me as if you're looking in my box.¨ That wasn't good I thought they might be getting mad, because they rarely use Gold and I´s real names. The only time they did was when we were out at a fancy party or the like, and when they were mad.

  ¨Wow, your box? I didn't know you were that old! What´s the stupid key thing about?¨ Gold commented sarcastically.   
   Mystery looked angered by that one. They usually aren't angry. In fact, I haven't seen them get like that since the horse incident. This really must be important to them then. But an old box, with Mystery´s handwriting, that looks like it hasn't been messed with since the Civil War? That's the craziest thing I've heard since the sixth grade! This could only mean one thing: Mystery was magic! No wait, magic isn't real right? Is it?

 

¨I'll have you know, that that's NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS,¨Kristen yelled, ¨AND YOU'RE GOING TO SEE WHAT IT MEANS, IN PERSON!¨ Mystery said something in a foreign language and snapped their fingers. As soon as they did that, I passed out.

 

 When I woke up, I was somewhere different. I hardly recognized it. It looked kind of like New York City , but the buildings looked old. Much older than they did when I visited a few years ago. There were people riding around with horses in carriages, and that only happens in old story books! When I looked at Gold, I saw she was in a weird dress. Everyone was in a weird outfit! I quickly realized we were in those olden times!   
 Do you know what this means? It means Mystery´s a witch, and I'm going to get them the second we're back.


End file.
